bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett: Howell vs Phelps
I was getting ready. Someone I know had seen Duane and now was my chance. I put my clothes on quickly and ran outside. Not quickly enough. The Townies were coming and they looked pissed off. The Jocks were pissed too because someone had kidnapped Ted and they had made the mistake of kidnapping Jeriko too. I was mad and anyone who knew me could tell. My blue eyes which once would have reminded someone of the sea on a calm, sunny day now looked more like the Bering Sea in the midst of a storm and were intense. Somebody thought they could mess with me and take my friends. They were wrong. While the Jocks and the other students held the Townies back below, I looked around for Duane on the roof. He'd be here. I just know it. Sure enough I found him sliding around trying to help the Townies he'd befriended take on the students. I saw him heading towards Johnny, who was taking on two Townies valiantly. I climbed off the building and I went running towards Duane. A Townie got in my way but with a determined headbutt I knocked him out of my way. Duane was right behind Johnny now with his knife. I yelled and charged right into him. Duane ran off, climbing up some ladders and I followed. I charged into him and started throwing punches. We got into a very intense fight; punching, kicking, doing whatever we could to hurt the other. He broke free for a moment and gestured at the fighting students below us. "Look at this Howell...all of these pawns are worthless to you. What do you really want? What can they even give you?" He said. We were on the highest roof he could find. I noticed in the struggle he dropped his knife. I dived forward and grabbed it and before he could react I grabbed him and shoved him against a wall. "If you touch my friends, Phelps...if you did anything to them.." I growled. He nodded, looking amused. "I'll kill you." I snarled at him, putting the knife against his neck but not hard enough to cut his skin. He smirked. "Go ahead. Stab it in." he said. When I hesitated he contined. "What are they good for? Friends only betray you. Better to be independent." He said. I scowled at him. "Look at what it's done for me." He said. "No one can touch me...I'm invincible." He said. I hesitated, and he knocked me over. I slid off the roof, managing to only barely hold on. He walked over. "It's a shame it has to end this way Beckett." he said, using my first name for the first name in nearly ten years. "Then again...everything ends." he said, smirking. I felt something against my leg. It was a baseball bat, hanging from the awning for no apparent reason that I could discern. With my free hand I tried untying it so I could try to use it to help me out of this situation. It was a long way to the ground, I noticed. My hand was slipping. Duane paced over to the edge to look down at me. Say goodbye Becke--" I swung the bat with my free arm. The bat hit him low and he stumbled before he fell, rolling off the edge. I couldn't see him below, all I could see was the trees. I tucked the bat in, securing it to me with my belt and I felt my hand slip. Michael appeared, outstretching a hand. "Hold on Beckett!" he yelled. I managed to reach over and grab his wrist. He held mine, then took the other and started to pull. He slipped a little and I thought we were both about to go over the edge but TK grabbed Michael and pulled us both up. "Thanks guys." I said. Michael looked at me, awed. "The fight's over." TK said to me. "Yeah TK drove those Townies back to wherever the heck they came from." Michael added. We left the roof and found an ambulance taking Duane away. Then I saw TK's black van drive over, driven by Kev. Out climbed Jeriko and Ted. I walked over and gave them both a half-hug. "Welcome back guys. I got that little bastard Duane under control." I added. I thanked Kev. Then I got up and walked off alone for a bit, looking at the knife. I still had it. I pocketed it, deep in thought. What next, I thought. Nothing was next I guess stuff just needed to wait a bit before happening. Category:Blog posts